Between two sides
by MC.Writer737
Summary: The major crimes team gets a new case which changes the life of a certain Lieutenant Flynn and a singer and musical teacher Sharon Raydor. There are some problems on the way, but will they manage their way through it? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Between two sides**

I finally had the time to write the story I had in my mind for a realy long time. The Characters are not mine unless they are OC and i just put Sharon into another position. So here is the first Chapter of the story and i hope you like it.

 **Chapter 1: What does the day bring?**

It's a warm summer morning as Andy wakes up as he hears the constant ringing of his phone. He just fell asleep 4 hours ago after he was at a bar with his best friend Provenza and talked about a new fight with his ex-wive they had yesterday about the children. It was awfull, he still could hear her screaming at him like she always does. Hopefully the headache will soon go away. As he opens his eyes he searchs for his phone and finally gets it.

„Lieutenant Flynn." he says in a raspy voice.

„Hey, Andy we caught a new case. A girl, age 17 went missing last night. Come to the station as fast as you can." Provenza says. Andy directly hears that something realy bad is happening, because Provenza had a sad voice and doesn't tease him as he usually does.

„Ok I need an hour and then i will be there."

After he ends the call Andy gets up grumpy. How bad can this week get. He hates it when they get cases with children. They are the hardest ones. He always gets emotional and can't control himself. He thinks as he goes into the bath and showers and dresses into one of his suits. After that he quickly makes breakfast and watches the news. Then he drives to the station. The traffic was awfull even if it was still early in the morning. But finally after 30 minutes he reached the station. As he comes into the murder room the whole team is already working and Brenda spreads the tasks.

„Oh, morning Andy. Did you already got all the information about the case? If so you can go with Provenza and interview the friends and family of the missing girl."

„Chief i will explain it all to him." Provenza says and Brenda thanks him.

„Well where do i start. Ehm, The girls name is Sarah Winslow, she's 17, her parents called this morning because she didn't got home from a party last night. They said it has something to do with the school she is at. They are a rich family, so we think it could have something to do with the money. But we don't know yet. They said they did not got a call or any other kind of message from the kidnapper."

„Well that's not realy much information yet, did the parents said in which club she where or if they had the party at a friends house?" Andy asks.

„No that's the problem they doesn't know where they were celebrating, so we hope that her friends can help us."

„Oh crap that's arleady bad. I hate these kind of cases. But let's get to work we need every second we can get."

As they drove to the school where most of Sarah's friend where too Andy thought: it can only get better, right? Well at this stage he wasn't so sure, but he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that something would happen, something good. He quickly shakes his head and comes back to reality as Provenza speaks.

„There we are, hopefully they are in one class i don't want to waste my time walking trough the whole school. It's so damn big." As he gets out of the car and places his white hat onto his head.

„Yea, Yea. This would probably make it to a hiking day for you, huh?" Andy teases him and wants to chear up the whole situation. But then grumpy Provenza comes back and glares at him.

„Shut your mouth Flynn, as if you are this fit. Oh if i can add, you got quite the tummy over the years a little sport would do you good." Flynn chuckles and follows him into the building.

„ Well i realy thought for a second you took something this morning, but there you are. Old and grumpy like always. I wonder what else this day will bring."

If only Andy knew what happens next. This case will change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

First I need to give a big thank you to oneill29 and Beautifully Disturb for your kind words but also to all who follow my story. It means so much to me that you already like it and want to continue to read it. I will try to update this as fast as I can but I'm realy busy right now. Enough of that, here is the second chapter. Enjoy! :)

 **Chapter 2: Distraction**

As they make their way into the school a girl comes out and greats them with a quick „Hello."

they both say their hellos too and Andy quickly adds, before she dissapears „Do you know where we can find the director?"

„Sure but can I first know who you are? I never saw you here before." the girl says.

„We're the Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza from the LAPD." Provenza explains.

„Well then, Lieutenants. Nice to meet you I'm Emily Raydor." she greats them. But then here eyes go wide and she asks „You are here because of Sarah, aren't you?" in a shocked voice.

„Hey calm down. Yes we are here because of Sarah. Are you a friend of her?." Flynn says in a calm voice and tries to ease the tention.

„Yes, she's my best friend. You need to find her. She told me yesterday that she would stay at her boyfriend's house, even if i told her that she should come with me. I was worried because she wasn't sober anymore. She drank a lot last night and flirted with a lot of boys there. She acted strange you know, she is never like this. Normaly she's shy and always asks me to talk to boys first to see if they are ok. I don't know what happened last night. But something was definitely wrong." Emily explains and a singel tear rolls down here cheak.

Flynn and Provenza look at each other and both have the same thought, the boyfriend.

„Hey, listen Emily, you help us a lot with this information ok. And you cn trust us we will find her. But now we need you to show us where the director is." Flynn says and takes her into an embrace. He holds her until she calms down.

„Thank you Lieutenant. Follow me." She says after she cleaned her face from the tears.

As they start to walk after Emily Provenzas phone rings and he makes Andy clear with his hand that he should go on and he would catch up.

„Yes Chief?" Provenza says.

„Hello Lieutenant, do you have any new information about the girl.?"

„Well we know now that she had one hell of a party yesterday. Her friend told us that she never drank so much and that her behavior was also strange. She flirted with every boy she could find and we think that the boyfriend is not happy about that. She also told us that Sarah said she would stay at her boyfriend's house. I would say you send Sanchez and Sykes to the boyfriend and find out what he has to say to all of it." Provenza explains.

„Ok thank you Provenza. We will call you if we have something new and could you bring the friend you found to the station?" Brenda says.

„Yes Chief, will be done." He says and they end the call.

Meanwhile Andy follows the girl through a long hallway at the end he can already see the sign where's written „faculty room".

„Ok Lieutenant here it is. Ehm the director is always here, if not he's just the room next door."

„Thank you, we will contact you if you need to come to the our station or if we have something new."

„Thank you Lieutenant, i hope you find her, alive." she says and goes to her next lesson.

Before Andy can open the door his phone rings and he sees a Message from Provenza: Chief said we should bring the girl and all friends of Sarah we can find to the station for interviews.

He looks up as he sees Provenza walks to him and breaths a little heavy.

„You are realy out of shape old man." He says as he chuckles a little.

„Jeez Flynn just go in there I don't have time for this and watch who you call old."

They walk inside the room and talk to the director, he gives them a list of the students who are in the same class as Sarah is and shows them the way to the classroom they are in.

„Here we are. We will talk later again but now i have something important to do. Come to my office when i call out all teachers." He says.

„I wonder what is so important that it can't wait" Provenza says. As he glares after the man who just walked away. He's and atractive middle aged man with blond short hair and icy blue eyes. He wears a realy fancy suit and has this ugly grin in his face nearly all the time.

„Andy looks at his friend and says „He's kind of strange don't you think. I mean how he talked to us and to the others. As if he's the king. And how he looked at his secretary." Flynn arches his brows and looks discustedly.

„We will talk to him later and maybe interview him too. But first let us take the friends to the station." Provenza says.

As they explain everything to the students they see all different kind of reactions but they decide to ask father questions when the camera is on and they can check everything.

After the lesson all teacher sare called out and they slowly make their way to the faculty room.

Sharon Raydor comes into the room and sits beside her friend and workmate Andrea Hobbs.

„Hey Sharon, you don't believe me who came into my lesson today before we were called." She greats Sharon and has the biggest grin on her face.

„Hy Andrea." She greats her back. „Is this visitor the reason why grin like this?" She asks her.

„Oh yes. There were two Lieutenants from the LAPD and one of them, oh my god. He looks so good. This silver fox will blow your mind away and..." Just as she wanted to explain every little detail the two men came into the room and everyone looks at them. But Andy has only eyes for one person. She's sitting in the right corner in the room at the long table. He clearly sees her forest green eyes as they look at him. She has her glasses into her wavy brown hair on top of her head. She wears a breathtaking and simple dark blue dress which reaches just above her knees. He can't take his eyes of her, she's just to beautiful. While Provenza talks to the others he keeps staring at her and doesn't realize that the woman next her is ogling him and whispers to Sharon „See, you can't take your eyes off him. He's so good looking. Do you think i can get hs phone number after we are finished here?" Sharon looks at here friend and whispers back „ I don't know, but I feel a bit uncomfortable because he keeps staring at us. He's a bit strange don't you think?" just as Andrea wants to answer Provena speaks and brings Andy back to reality.

„Flynn whats wrong?" as he looks in the direction he is looking.

But Andy quickly says „Nothing. I just thought we should interview the teachers too."

Provenza glares at him but nods. But then the director stands up and walks infront of Andy and says with a glare „Why are you ogling my girlfriend?"

Flynn glares back and says with an angry voice „I'm not. I'm just watching the reactions of everyone. But maybe you shouldn't be ogling at your secretary and should concentrate on this missing girl and other more important things."

Everyone was suddenly silent and Andrea whispers to Sharon „Now it gets interesting. Didn't Jason said to you he wasn't seeing her anymore." Sharon just watchs the scene and hopes it won't escalate. But it already was to late and Jason hand lands into Andy's face. Andy stumbles a bit but looks up quickly with a bloody nose and hits Jason back. Then he grabs him and puts his handcuffs around his wrists. „Stand still and don't do any funny things, you understand." Jason nods and looks at Sharon. She stands up but says nothing and just watchs as Provenza guides him outside.

Sharon moves her eyes to Flynn and walks outside. He follows until she stops a few steps away around a corner. She turns around ans says „I'm sorry for this but i don't want to discuss this in there."

„It's ok, not the first time i got hit by someone." He says with a loopside grin. He can't but watch her every movement. He doesn't know why but there is something about this woman infront of him.

Sharon clrears her throught and says „I will show you where the restroom is and then you should go to a doctor and let him check this." He follows her and cleans his face. As he comes back out she walks infront of him and checks his faces very clearly. Andy is just amazed by her and gets back into his dreamworld. As he think's about her he accidently let slip out „You're so beautiful." in a breathy voice. She suddenly takes a steep back and says „What? Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

he clears his throught for the douzens time and adds „Yeah sure. Let's go back to the others."

They quickly make their way back to the others as Provenza comes back too and says „Well thank you for your help but we need to discuss everything at our stationm please come today. As you all know we want to find Sarah as fast as we can. And the director will spend the night in cell tonight."

Provenza warches Flynn carefully as they say their goodbyes and they walk outside. As they are out of earshot he asks him „Flynn what the hell is wrong with you. You are acting all strange and it's not because you got hit by this fellow. What is wrong with you?"

„Nothing. Let's go back to the station" He simply answers. But who was he kidding nothing's ok with him. He couldn't stop thinking about this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Phuuhh. The next chapter is finished. It took me a lot longer than i thought it would. At first it should be longer, much longer, but i don't want to let you wait so long. Reviews are always welcome. If you want you can also let me know when you have an idea for future chapters. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Jasons's true nature**

The team interviewed everyone who could help with the search but they sadly didn't get much information from it. They were all tired and couldn't realy concentrate on the case anymore but no one wants to give up and so they keep working. Sykes and Sanchez come back but without the boyfriend. Brenda stops all researches and puts her team into groupes for shifts. They should only concentrate on the boyfriend now. „This will be a long day but it's the only lead we have now." Brenda sighs.

In the afternoon Sharon comes to the station to pick up Jason. The team but most of all Flynn are angry about the fact that they can't do anything to him because he just needed to pay deposit. They couldn't believe this deal which came from, of course, Taylor. Jason already stands in the break room and they „let them alone" so they can talk for a few minutes.

„Jason what the hell was that and why did he said that with Steffany. You said to me that it will never happen again and that you..." she stops as her voice begins to crack. She wants to stay calm and not show any weakness. She quickly turns away and trys to cover her face with her hair.

Jason walks the few steps to her and turns her face to him, while holding her chin with his hand. „Look at me babe. Do you realy believe this guy?"

But she refuses his hold and steps away from him „First,don't call me like this you know that I hate, it. Second thing, I don't know what I should believe anymore. I'm getting tired of this, this … shit! You said to me that we would work this out. But all your oh so important things you have to do before anything different can be discussed. Do you think I'm stupid!" Her voice rises with every sentence she speaks. She can't hold her emoitions back anymore and the tears she hid for so long come out. „All your little lies you gave to me over the last few months. I can't do it anymore!"

Jason too gets frustrated, but then trys his best to calm her down „I understand you Sharon and I know I'm an asshole, but I realy ended this with Steff. Believe me. There's nothing."

But she just shakes her head and says nothing.

He tries it again „Ok, just give me one last chance ok. We will work this out. Please let me show yopu how much you mean to me Sharon." He walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss „I love you and you are the only one I want." He tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at her with his pleading eyes.

She sighs „Ok, but promise me you won't lie to me. Promise it. I realy can't take it anymore."

„I promise." And he kisses her again.

Before they leave the station Sharon goes to Andy and apologizes for Jasons's behavior torwards him.

„I'm so sorry for this. He gets angry quickly. Are you rely ok? I mean, it looked realy bad yesterday, your nose, with all the blood." She uncomfortable. And looks at him with her sadent eyes.

Andy hates to see her like this. But why, he didn't even knew her. As he keeps looking at her while she explains something to him. He doesn't pay much attantion to it. Instead he is in his dreamland and thinks about her with a beautiful summer dress, flewing with the wind, as she walks closer to him, without her glasses he can see her green eyes clearly as they lock with his and she begins to grin…."

„Lieutenant, hello earth to Lieutenant." She frowns at him as he shakes his head and looks at her as he clears his throat.

„Ehrhem, yes?" he looks a bit embarrassed and he starts blushing as he realizes that he was staring at her the whole time.

She just smiles at him and walks away.

Oh dear it hit, it hit him realy hard. And at this moment he gets it. He is falling for a woman he only saw for the second time and didn't even need to talk to her. But that smile she gave him at the end did all the rest. He is hopelessly falling for her. Andy makes a note in his head that he needs to see her again, as soon as possible or he would go crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other part I**

Flynn just finished his work shift with Provenza. They still haven't found the boyfriend and were all getting frustrated. It is lunch hour so he quickly drives to the nearest market to buy some much needed groceries.

At the same time.

„Emily come on we don't have time the whole day and you said you want to go to the park when we have everything." Sharon says a little annoyed.

„Yes mum i'm nearly finished but you know Sam is also coming and…." before she can finish her sentence her mother stands in the doorway of the bathroom and looks at her daughter with a big grin on her face.

„What mum?" Emily asks confused.

„Mmmhhh, are we in love?" she asks with a teasing voice.

Emily suddenly looks a little unsure at herself in the mirrow „Ehm, do you think he will like it, my outfit i mean?"

„Why wouldn't he, you look gorges my little baby girl" Sharon walks next to her and takes her into her arms. They stand there and enjoy the mother daughter moment as they smile.

Emily brakes the silence „Ok mum i'm ready let's go"

At the market Sharon sends Emily out to search the things she wants. Meanwhile Sharon talks to a shop assistant. As Emily looks for her favorite cereals she sees a familiar face and grins.

„Hello Lieutenant, nice to see you." Emily greats him.

„Hello Emily, but I'm off duty so just call me Andy." He greats her back.

As they talk and walk through the market Sharon buys some fruits and Emily and Andy come to a stop on the opposite side of the fruit stand.

„Hey mum look who i found." She says happily.

Sharon looks up and her eyes land on Andy. „Oh hello." Sharon says friendly.

„Hey …." as Andy wants to ask her something Emily says „Do you have some free time Andy?"

„Ehm yes two hours i think. Why do you ask?" he says a bit confused.

„I have an idea. We want to go to the park with some other students and train our voices. You know mum wants to give them some tips. Do you want to join us?" She asks with a hopefull look.

Before Sharon can say anything Andy answers with a simple „Yes, I'd love to."

„Perfect, I will look for the other groceries" Emily quickly says with a big grin on her face and is out of sight.

For a few minutes they occationally look at each other and there's an awkward silence.

Andy is still on the opposite as he says „Well now you know my name, it would be helpfull to know yours too." ;oh jeez I'm such an idiot; He could have hit himself right then and there.

Sharon looks up and frowns at him but then a little smile forms onto her lips „I wonder why you haven't found out that until now. I thought you are a detective." She says with a teasing voice.

He clears his throat „Well I'm of duty now and i wonder what you are doing if you are not a teacher."

She looks up again and she seductivelygrins at him and asks with a hum „Mmmhh what do you think I do at my free afternoons, you have three chances" She says with quite a breathy voice.

He is a little shocked and his mouth goes dry as he hears how she talks and all he can see is her while he walks directly into another person. „Hey, what's wrong with you. Do you have eyes in your had?" the man says a little angry.

Andy starts to blush an feals uncomfortable, but then he hears her giggle at him.

„Well I never thought I would get this kind of reaction from you." she says still laughing.

„It was deffinetely worth it" he says while staring at her ;What a breathtaking sound, I hope it won't be the last time i heard that from her;

„Why?" she asks and stands next to him.

„It's a beautiful sound, your laugh"

She clears her throat as she blushes.

„Would you now tell me your name after everything i did to make you laugh." He asks a little unsure.

At first she thinks about it but then says „I'm Sharon. But why are you so unsure?" she asks.

Before he can say something stupid again Emily comes back with her friends „Here mom I have everything we need, can we now go to the park." She asks excited.

„Oh thank you Emily. Ehm yes we can go."

Later they sit on a blanket with some guitars as everyone takes turns and sings something. More and more people come closer and sit or stand next to them as they are singing their favorite songs.

„Come on mum you just played guitar the whole time you also have to sing something." Emily says.

After Sharon refuses a few more times Emily threatens her with a tickling fight. Sharon stops her „Ok, ok i will sing one, but just one." Emily looks fro Andy to her mother and back as she grins, because all her plans for today had worked out.

Sharon sings the song „Take me home" by Jess Glynn. Andy is fascinated by her as he hears her clear harmonious and unique voice. She lights up everything. As the sun sets Andy looks at his watch and sighs.

„Sorry guys i have to go. Hopefully i will get some sleep before i have to go back to work."

„Bye Lieutenant,.." „Bey Andy", Sharon stands up with him, „Bye, I hope you find the boy soon."

She gives him a hug as a good bye and he walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back again, yeahh, hahaha. So since the case that has an important part in this story got less attantion in the last few chapters I'm putting it into this one. There is also a much needed conversation. Enjoy and leave me some comments or ideas (if you have some) for the next chapters.

 **Chapter 5: The mysterious boyfriend**

Finally after three days of a dissapointing search they found the boyfriend. He was out on a trip with his motorcycle.

In the Interviewroom:

„So tell us, David do you have an idea where Sarah could be?" Andy asks.

„No sorry. But why are you asking me all of this?"

„We are asking the questions here, understood?" Brenda says to him, with a harsh voice.

David just shakes his head, yes.

„I'm asking you again, what did she said to you?"

„Ok look. She said to me that she wanted to come with me, so i took here with me. But she was odd. I saw her with all these boys on the party and i got jealous but i didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone so I walked away and tried to cool off. But later she came to me and started kissing me and all. I didn't know what she wanted."

„Yes we know that already, but what happened when you took her with you?"

„We stopped at a little town, I don't know the name but i can remember it when drive through it. It's on the way to my grandparents' cabin in the woods down there. Well she told me to stop there and that she had family members who lived there and that she wanted to visit them. That's all she told me. After that she walked away and since then i didn't saw her." David explained.

In the electronics room Provenza did a facepalm. „How can someone be so dumb. He knew that she acted strange why didn't he check on her."

„They are young and don't have much experience with situations like these." Tao says.

The rest of the team just looks at him with the same expression ;Are you serious;?

„What? They are 18 and 17." Tao defends himself.

„Ok David thank you. We want you to write down everything you know about her but first we will drive to the town where you left her. Come on."

They walked outside and Flynn, Buzz, Provenza and Sanchez take David with them.

They need one hour to reach their goal as David remembers the town.

„That's it. Stop here, she left at this corner and walked straight down the street to the north of the town." David explains.

„Ok kid that should be enough information now, unless you have something else." He looks at him critical.

„Ehm no sir that's al what happened."

„Well then, Flynn you and Julio can do the first work shift." Provenza says and drives back to the station with Buzz and David. Leaving Flynn and Sanchez with one car and some equipment.

„Man this will be a long night." Julio says as he starts driving around the town and hopes that they find something.

Meanwhile in Sharon's condo on her sofa.

„Soooo, Shari tell me, did you met him again in the last few days?" Andrea asks curious.

„Hmm, what, who should i have met?" Sharon asks back.

„Ohh come on you know exactly who i'm talking about. Did you saw this silver fox Lieutenant again?" Andrea asks again with a wicked smile.

„Stop calling him that. His name is Andy and yes i saw him again. Well actually it was Emily who saw him first and then brought him with her." Sharon answers and looks at the mug in her hand and leans back against the couch.

„Aaaand?" Andrea sits next to her best friend.

„We talked." Sharon says shortly and avoids to look Andrea in the face.

„What happened Shari, come on. It couldn't be that bad." Andrea says as she takes her friend into a hug.

„Well..." Sharon has a little grin on her face. „I did what you told me to do, because I wanted to know if you were right." She starts laughing as Andrea squeals loud.

„Oh my God, you did it realy? Ahhh that's so exciting. Continue I want to hear it all."

Sharon clears her throat and blushes a little before she speaks again. „Ehm. Well he was so shocked, i think, that he ran into another person." They both start to laugh again.

„Ok, be serious again. Do you now believe me that he wants something from you. And it's not just friendship. I can see that i the way he looks at you. And realy, believe me, Jason never ever looked at you that way Andy did, and still does and will probably do forever."

„Oh my God Andrea. What are you thinking. I'm with Jason. And he said that we will have the whole weekend of and that he will take me to his cabin. We want to work everything out." Sharon says a little shocked at her friends behavior.

„Yeah, yeah how many times have we heard that already. He will screw this up again just wait. Oh no don't wait, just do me one favor and seperate from this guy. He is not good for you. He's just looking for the sex. That's everything he wants." Andrea gets realy serious at this point.

„It's my life and I'm going to do what i want to do." Sharon gets a little angry and frustrated.

„Wow, ok Shari i know that you're independent, but sometimes you need a little help, just saying."

They didn't talk about this again because Andrea noticed very quickly that Sharon needs to cool off a little and think about the things she told her. A little later Andrea needs to leave and Sharon is on her own again. She thought the whole afternoon about what Andrea told her. ;I've noticed too that there is something. But ...urghh I don't want to just give up on Jason. What do I do now. Andy is so nice and huhhh, he looks realy good and ….. no no no. Stop it Sharon you don't need that now, not again. Oh good again.; The battle in her head goes on a little longer until she decides that she needs to talk to him. Yes first thing in the morning, she needs to clear some things with him as soon as possible or this will end in a disaster. She could feel it already.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be all about shandy because i'm not realy good at writing the case. And i realy have no idea how to end it, oh crap. But i will try my best, so enjoy this chapter of Shandy.

 **Chapter 6: Let's talk, or something more…?**

As Andy finally mades it home after his first work shift he notices that there are lots of messages on his phone from an unknown number.

„Hey, it's Sharon. Sorry to interupt you but we need to talk. Please call me back and let me know when you have time." And a lot more of this kind and some sms.

Andy can't be luckier that she wants to meet him again and talk. He quickly changes into some conftable clothes after he finishes his shower and calls her back.

„Hello?"

„Hey Sharon it's me, Andy. I just saw your messages as i got home."

„Oh, sorry they are too much."

„Don't worry. So do you have time today after school. Let's say, 3 pm, at the park?"

„Ok, that's good. Meet me at the place we were last time?"

„I will be there."

„Ok, thank's, bye. I have to go."

„Bye Sharon."

As he hangs up he has the biggest grin on his face. ;Mmmhh actually i could jogg to the park. So i don't have to go twice;

3 pm in the park:

Sharon is sitting on the blanket again, enjoying the sun.

„Hey stranger." Someone says at her right side.

She looks and as soon as she sees him, she starts ti smile. „Hey. How are you?"

„A bit exhausted, but i'm fine. And you?" He asks back as he sits down.

As she looks at him again directly, she notices that he is wearing his work out clothes. „Out for a run?"

„yeah i thought i will do it now so I do't have to go back home again."

„Clever." She smiles at him again.

„Sooo, what do you want to talk about?" He asks curious.

She's slightly unsure if she should say it straight away. So instead of asking her actual question she says „I would win every run we would make." as she has an evil grin on her face.

He can't resist „So you are going out for runs? Interested in joining me?"

She sists up straight „If you want to lose." She says.

He can't concentrate again. She looks so beautiful in her light summer dress and cardigan. Also how she looks at him without her glasses.

„So we could go now?"

„Oh yea, ehm but you should wear something diferent for that run."

„Ok, do you wait here. I will be back in a few minutes."

„Sure go ahead."

20 minutes later Sharon comes back, wearing black shorts and a dark green top. Andy just stares at her as walks over to him. ;She looks so good in everything, damn like an angel. This will be the death of me;

„Let's go" she says as she puts her hair into a ponytail.

A hour later Andy stops completely out of breath. „What the… how can you still run as if nothing happened?" As he bends at his waist.

She walks over to him „Maybe it's because this is only half of the distance i usualy run." She laughs a little.

„Are you laughing at me?" He asks as he turns even more red.

„Maybe" She laughs more „Hahaha, i'm hahah I'm sorry but hahaha. Your face is priceless." She starts to snort laugh and covers her face with her hands.

Suddenly it gets darker and they both look up and it starts raining. More and more.

„Come on my condo is not far away."

She follows him as they run to his condo.

10 minutes they reach the building and take the elavator to the 6th floor. They reach his front door and he opens it quickly while they both start to shiver.

„The bathroom is down the there, second door left side. There should be some towels and a robe. I will search for some dry clothes you can wear. I think there might be some of my daughter." He walks to the guest room as she goes to the bath room and takes her clothes off and puts the white robe on. She's looking at herself in the mirrow; what am I doing her, without anything but a robe on.; she panics a little but then Andy calls „I put the clothes onto the bed in the guest room inhope they will fit."

She comes out and walks quickly into the guest room. She puts her underwear back on which is now nearly dry after she dryed it with the hairdryer and then puts on the black sweater and dark skinny jeans. Her hair is up in a messy bun. She walks into the living room but Andy is not there. She looks out the big windows all along one side of the loving room. But then she spots a piano in one corner. She walks over to it and her hand brushes over it. Before she can sit down Andy comes back.

„Oh, it's the old piano of my mother. She gave it to me before she died." He walks over to her and stands next to her.

„I'm so sorry about your mother." She looks at him sad.

„It's ok . She knew it was time for her and we spend as much time together as we could."

She looks down at the piano again.

„Do you want to play?" He asks her and smiles. „My grandkids and my daughter come over sometimes and she tries to teach them how to play. I tried too but, well i never got it." He laughs lightly as he ri´ubs the back of his neck.

„I could teach you." She looks up at him.

They sit down together and she starts to play an easy song. Then Andy should try but he fails. She helps ans puts her hands onto his and guids him. They both feel the heat that rushes through them has their hands brush against one another. She continues and Andy gets the hang of it after some time.

„It's so difficult, how long did you need to learn it?" Andy asks her.

„It took me 2 years but i was still a little girl and kids don't take to long to learn it." she answers. „i have an idea. I play something and you try to find out which song it is." she grins at him. He agrees and they sit there for another 15 minutes until she plays a slow, soft song. Andy just looks at her. She is beaming. She lights up the room as she starts playing. His body takes over and he doesn't realy know anymore what he is doing. He moves closer to her and leans against her slighty. She continues to play and starts to smile as he puts his arm around her. Suddenly she stops and Andy comes back to reality. He backs of just a little and she turns her head to him and looks him in the eyes. They are only a few inches between them left. He so badly wants to kiss her right now, but he aslso doesn't want to scare her off. Their breaths touch the face of the other one and they feel the heat again. He slowly puts his hand into hers and brushes his thumb across it. Her breathing stops shortly and she blushes and looks away.

„We realy shouldn't be doing this." She says with her voice just over a whisper.

„Ok. Look me in the eyes and tell me that y i should stop and that you don't want it." He answers.

She struggles but looks at him, his eyes are hopeful but they are waiting for the worst. And at this moment she can see that he's realy in love with her. His eyes are telling her everything like an open book and she puts her hand onto his chest. He waits for her to push him away but instead she slightly grabs his shirt and deeply looks into his chocolate brown eyes. He looks back into her green ones and sees that she doesn't know what to do. ;scew this; and he moves forward slowly as their lips brush against each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I think it must be over a year since i last posted a chapter from this story. I've rewritten chapter 7 because it didn't felt right and I thought I could write it better than this.

 **Chapter 7: Struggle**

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as Sharon suddenly pulled away with a shocked looked on her face.

„I-I should go."

Andy was still recovering from the overwhelming kiss and just realized what had happened as the door closed behind her.

„Damn I knew I shouldn't have just kissed her, I should have waited for her to make the first move to be sure she really wanted it. Why do I always screw this up."

He nearly screamed at himself as he stood up and slammed his fist against the wall.

Meanwhile Sharon nearly ran outside and took a cap home. Finally at home she quickly changed clothes and tried to get some work done. But she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the consequences that stood ahead of her. As she thought about it Emily comes around the corner and asks "Hey mum, I thought you were with Andy? Did he say something about Sarah?"

"Oh hey baby. Ehm no he didn't say anything about her. And eh, I still needed to work on some things for tomorrow so I went home."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to Amanda's. Can I sleep at her place, You know the project for next week, we still need to work on it and want to get it done."

"Sure, but you know you're brother is coming by for a visit so please don't come late."

"Sure mum, bye!"

"Bye, be safe."

Meanwhile Andy went to work again. Tao, Buzz and Andy were going through some posts from Sarah's Facebook account and other thing, but sadly there was nothing new, which was very unusual for her. Sarahs parents explained that she really wanted to become a star and posted new things everyday to maximize the chance that someone famous saw it. They also said that she had many fans and sometimes would give little concerts at public places.

Later in the murder room Provenza said "Maybe someone at school was jealous about her? Ya know this buisness is pretty hard."

"I think we should make this public and inform the press. It would make it easier for us to find her. Someone must have seen her." Brenda announced with a hopeful look.

So they planned a speech and announced their search of Sarah at the evening news.

"Hey Shari, look at the news." Andrea called out.

"What is i-oh. They still have no other information where she could be? You know what this feels stranger and stranger everyday. I mean she ran away before but, I have this bad feeling that this is something really big." Sharon said.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Suddenly Sharon became a message from her daughter. ,hey mum. You won't believe what just happened. Sarah send me a text message. But I don't think she wrote it herself. What should I do. I'm scared mum,

"Oh my god. Emily became a text message from Sarahs phone. I will call her."

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweety. Listen to me. I'll come as fast as I can and I'll pick you up. We need to go to the police. If she uses her phone the police might be able to find her."

"Ok mum, I hope she's not dead. You need to read what it says."

"Ok, stay there I'll come right now."

"wait i'll come with you Shari."

This would mean that she would see Andy again and had to control her feelings, which she still hadn't figured out yet, but Sarah was much more important now.


	8. Chapter 8

It's now been over a year since I last posted a chapter from this story. But some of my dear readers encouraged me to start writing again and I thought about this new chapter over a month and just couldn't figure out how to continue cause I wanted it to be perfect. But well nothing's really perfect so I tried to write about the first idea that immediately came to my mind about the story when I began to think about how to continue. And I want to write more detailed and put more storyline in each chapter to make them longer. So I hope some are still interested in reading this after my very long break. As always the characters are not mine unless they are OC. Enjoy

Chapter 8: Something unexpected

Sharon ran through her condo and collected everything she needed before she quickly put on her coat and shoe's. Andrea was hot on her trail and they nearly ran to Sharon's car. After she started the car Sharon got even more nervous and started to shout at the other drivers in front of her.

„Oh come on, go faster! Oh my god my grandma is faster than you!..."

„Sharon stop it! It won't get better if you start screaming at innocent people"

„I- hhhhhh. I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I'm scared because Emily got this message not her parents or someone else, EMILY got it!" As she said it tears started to fall down her face and she was shaking a little. Andrea sadly looked at Sharon and rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down a little.

„I know Sharon it scares me as well. But the police and Andy w…"

Sharon quickly glanced at Andrea for a second with a shocked look on her face but tried to concentrate on the street again .

„Sharon what was that? What's wrong?" Andrea was getting more and more nervous herself after Sharons strange behavior at her mentioning the Lieutenant.

„Please Andrea not now!" Sharon quickly said before she parked the car and saw Emily already running towards her down the street. She and Andrea exited the car and Emily hugged her mother and buried her face in Sharon's neck.

„Oh my god mum I'm so happy that you're here. I'm so scared. I-I.." and she started crying into her mother's shoulder. Sharon had a sad look on her face and tugged her daughter even closer to herself.

„SShhh it's ok baby, mum's here. Nothing will happen to you. Everything will be fine. Take some deep breathes ok?" Sharon said to Emily in a soothing voice as she lightly caressed the head of her daughter.

After a few minutes Emily calmed down and they heard a car parking behind them. They all turned around and saw Andy and Provenza exiting the car. Sharon took a deep breath as she saw him walking towards them. Andy was very pleased and happy to see Sharon again but he also felt nervous because he didn't really know how to act around her and hold back his feelings for her. He wanted to be close to her but he couldn't. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything will be fine but he couldn't. He wanted so much but he couldn't because this wasn't about them. They really have to find that girl he needs to stay professional. So he let Provenza do the talking and stood behind him.

„Hello Miss Raydor, Miss Hobbs, Emily. Could you please give us your handy and follow us to the station?" The three women nodded their heads.

At the station they sat in the murder room with the whole team and Tao started to read the message to them.

„Dear Emily,

you're my best friend so I'm telling you about this first. I thought long about even telling it but I don't want police or anything come searching for me. And if they do please tell them I'm ok and they don't need to. You always knew i felt a little left out at family parties and gatherings, well now I know the reason for it and why I never felt really loved. My parents have a little dirty secret and I just recently found out about it. My dad isn't my real dad. I have another father and started to search for him. It wasn't really easy. That's mainly the cause why I started to just sit through the lessons at school and not listening to anything they said. Because I used every minute for my search. I think you can understand me the best because, yeah you also had problems in that department. I don't even know why my „dad" stayed with my mum after everything. Adults are just strange. I hope that you can me my dad sometime in the future but for now I'm not going to come back. I'm mean my parents don't really love and want me anyway.

C U soon Sarah."

Andy kept staring at Sharon the whole time after Emily's dad got mentioned in the letter. Sharon got very uncomfortable after that and looked around the room but everyone was concentrating on Tao except for Andy and they briefly looked in each others eyes but Sharon quickly looked away again and started to toy with the belt of her coat.

Brenda started to talk „ So if we believe that's true and she wrote it Sarah wasn't kidnapped but ran off herself. Well well another father that's very interesting. Julio please contact Miss Winslow and her husband and tell them I want to talk to them" „Sure Chief."

„And I think Emily should answer that message. But first Buzz, please try to find out where her phone is. If we don't get an answer after an hour we will start searching where the phone was last." Everybody nodded.

„Ehm, ähh Chief äh Chief Johnson do you really think it's a good idea to involve my daughter into this?" Sharon asked her.

„Miss Raydor your daughter already is involved into this case because she is the best friend of Sarah and even more because she got this message. And it's better if your daughter writes the answer because teens usually write different than adults and everybody has their own style at writing. I think you should know that best. Nothing will happen to Emily, I assure you. She will be surrounded by police officers the whole time."

„Well if you are so sure about it I hope for the love of god that you're right about my daughter being save." Sharon answered with a serious expression. She didn't really like that Chief for putting her daughter in the line.

"Miss Raydor if you cooperate with us everything will be easier and we really need to find Sarah. I have to make sure that she actually ran off to her biological father and that this isn't some kind of trap or anything do you understand that?" Brenda was getting frustrated with this woman she was really getting on her nerves.

"I want security for my daughter for the whole process. If you can't guarantee that I'm not cooperating." Sharon said to Brenda with a stern look and her arms crossing in front of her.

"OK Miss Raydor I will let Chief Pope know about it." After that she turned towards Tao and Buzz. "Did you locate the phone?" Brenda asked them.

"Ehm yes Chief. It's in Las Vegas." Tao said with raised eyebrows and a skeptical look.

Only a few seconds later Mrs. and Mr. Winslow arrived at the murder room. And Brenda walked with them to the break room where Buzz had also set up some cameras and the rest of the team gathered around the monitors while Sharon and Emily were seated in Brenda's office.

"Ok then let the show begin." Provenza said as they watched as their Chief and the missing girl's parents sat down across from each other.

 **Meanwhile in Brenda's office**

"Mum do you think that Sarah just ran off because of her parents or do you think there is something else?" Emily asked her mother as she sat in her mother's arms on one of these big chairs in Brenda's office.

"I don't know but I have this kind of feeling I can't really explain. As if something bad is going to happen." Sharon said with a worried look as she stroked her daughter's back.

As Emily was about to reply to her mother as Sharon's phone started to ring. Sharon grabbed it and saw that it was Jason. Emily looked down at it and saw it too." Oh my god mum please don't tell me he wants to come here and pick us up. Oh wait no he won't pick US up because I'm always in the way so yeah that's it. Why is he even still calling you I thought it was over. You said to me it was over. Mum?" Emily said to her mother as her voice got loader and angrier with every word she was saying to Sharon.

"Emily! Don't speak to me like that. And what do you mean by you are always in his way? "

"Mum let us be serious here ok. Jason is only looking for the sex and I was so happy when you finally realized it after he slept with his secretary that bitch. Sorry mum but it's true. But now he is calling you again and everything. What is wrong with you? First dad betrays you and leaves us and now that, that stupid ..uhhrg I don't even have a name for this one because he is so bad. Why can't you see it. He isn't good for you!" Emily said to her mother.

Sharon was just starring ahead of her as she thought about everything her daughter said to her. Bad, really bad memories were coming back in her mind and she started really thinking about it for probably the first time. Why couldn't she see it? That everything was happening again just with another man and not having two little children to care about after it. Oh god her daughter was right, she was blind again. Didn't want to see the truth. She wanted to hold onto something that was already long gone. Why was this always happening to her? Why didn't she learn?

Emily starred at her mother the whole time. The phone long forgotten. She saw the exact moment it hit Sharon.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I don't know why I always try to hold onto it. Even if I get hurt in the process. I promise you that the first thing I will do after we get out of here is that I will tell Jason that it's over and that I'm never going to trust him again. The only thing I don't understand is why you never said anything before?" Sharon asked Emily.

"You were so happy mum. And Ricky and I were happy for you. You deserve to be happy. After everything you've done for us, raising us on your own, doing everything alone, we just wanted you to be happy again with a partner you love. Even if we didn't really like him from the start. But he made you happy." Emily said with a sad smile.

"Oh my sweet baby girl I am happy. I really am, because I have you and your brother. The best two things that ever happened to me in my life. And I am the parent here so I have to take care of you and not the other way around. Ok?"

"But mum you always take care of others. I just ask myself who is taking care of you if you are feeling bad. Mum I'm going to go to New York soon, I hope, but then you will be all on your own."

"I can take care of myself, you know that an.."

"Yes mum I know but it's not bad to have someone at your side an…"

"Emily it's my life. I'm glad about what you said to me about Jason but I just don't want to be in a relationship for the next few months or longer. I had enough for now."

"Ok mum. Just saying."

 **Back in the break room**

"Ok Miss Winslow I have some questions for you about Sarah."

"What kind of questions. We already told you everything." Miss Winslow said getting a little anxious.

"Mhh no you didn't said everything. For example you didn't say that your husband isn't Sarah's real father. So my question is who is he?"

Before she could answer her husband quickly turned to her. "Please don't say that it's true what the Chief just said. Say me that it's not true. Answer me Victoria!" he nearly screamed at his wife.

His wife started to cry and said in a barely noticeable whisper "I'm sorry but it's true. You're not Sarah's biological father."

Her husband took some deep breathes, stood up, took his wedding ring off, laid it down beside his wife and left without saying one more word.

So this is the 8th Chapter of my story. I hope you liked it and I would be very happy if you could leave some comments about it. I will try to start updating and writing again. Don't know how it is going to work because school is already going crazy again. But I will do my best.


End file.
